Rizzles Advent Calendar 2013
by Mac Granger
Summary: A Rizzles story everyday leading up to Christmas.
1. 1st December

**Disclaimer:** The lovely ladies (and gents, turtles and dogs) are not mine. I think you all know this.

** A/N: **So, christmas is upon us once more. I hope you enjoy my little fics leading up to the big day.

* * *

**1st December**

"MAURA!" Jane bellowed as she stalked through the house, Jo Friday tucked under her arm. "Maura, where are y- …There you are."

A slightly bewildered looking honey-blonde stood upright after placing a dish for tonight's dinner in the oven. "Jane, what on earth are you hollering about?"

"What is this?" Jane thrust her beloved pet towards Maura's face.

"Jane! Not around the food!" Maura chastised as she batted at her friends hands. Trying to stop her moving the dog any closer to the food resting atop the counter. "Why are you throwing poor Josephine around?"

Jane would not be moved. "What. Is. This?"

"A dog?" At the look of continued consternation on her best friends face, she guessed she hadn't provided the expected answer. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"This, Maura. This!" She tugged lightly at the felt antlers sticking up from Jo's little doggy head. "Why does my dog have antlers? And a coat with a miniature elf riding it?"

Maura's face lit up. Jane's gruffness seemingly forgotten. "Oh, I know. She's so cute." The M.E started cooing at the little ball of fur. "I saw it when I was picking up her food from the store. She looks so adorable!"

Jane wasn't sure her eyebrows could raise any higher. There Maura was, cooing and scratching at her dog dressed as a reindeer, like it was the most precious thing she had ever seen. "I don't even know what to say to you right now, but for future reference, no dog of mine will be seen with an elf riding its back… or antlers! Geez, you could have at least dressed her as a pirate."

Taking the beloved pet from Jane, placing her on the floor so she could scamper away, Maura looked up at Jane. "Well that's hardly festive now, is it?"

"I don't care about festive. I care about my dog not being the laughing-stock of the city."

The look Maura gave screamed 'Really?'

"Don't give me that look." Maura continued to give her _that _look. "No. How would you like it if I dressed your turtle up? Turned him into a mobile Christmas tree."

"Tortoise!"

"Same thing!" Maura opened her mouth to speak, but Jane ploughed on. "I can see it now. I'll get one of those tiny plastic ones. Duct tape it to his shell. Big angel on top. Hey, I'll get an extra long extension cord, and plug him in. He'll twinkle as he wanders around the house."

Maura did not look amused. "You're being ridiculous."

"My dog looks ridiculous."

The two women glared at each other in a stalemate, until Jane looked down as something nudged her foot. Blinking up at her was Bass… and a miniature elf riding his shell.

"I give up."


	2. 2nd December

**2nd December**

The steady _thump thump thump _of the basketball as it struck the ground was almost hypnotic.

Left to right, Jane Rizzoli passed the ball between her hands, looking for an opening.

Barry Frost wasn't really trying to stop his partner, he was just putting on what he hopped was a good show while he worked at his real purpose for luring Jane out onto the court. He was using basketball and her competitive nature as a distraction. He figured if he could keep her mind on winning, then she wouldn't think too hard about his line of questioning. He hoped.

No one had ever outright spoken to Jane about Maura. More specifically their ambiguous relationship. There were whispers. It was impossible for there not to be. I mean, anyone who spent 5 minutes alone in a room with them couldn't not wonder.

The thing was, Barry really really wanted to know. Another year was about to end, and still he couldn't figure it out. On paper it looked as though they were dating. However, every now and then Maura would go on a date, and Jane… Well, Jane almost married Casey Jones. At least, the guy thought they were serious enough that she would say yes to a marriage proposal. She hadn't, and he had left. Jane didn't seem too bothered.

The same could not be said for Maura. It had been a month, the time from when Casey proposed to the time when Jane gave him his answer. Maura had been as close to unbearable as she had ever come. Whisperings of the name 'Queen of the Dead' re-emerged as she withdrew into herself. Not completely, just enough that to those close to her it looked as though she was preparing herself for the loss of her best friend. She became almost obsessive compulsive in her work habits. "Google-mouthed" more than ever, and her ability to not say what she was thinking seemed to vanish.

Then Jane said no, and the Maura they all knew and loved gradually returned. A few weeks later, Maura seemed to be practically floating on air.

Neither woman had been on a date since then, and they'd seemed awfully close. Closer than normal. Even for them.

Feinting to the left, Jane made a break to the right, laying up an impressive jump shot. "Suck it, partner! You're getting slow in your old age." Bouncing the ball a few times, she passed it to her friend. "6-3. Ready to admit defeat and bow before my awesomeness?"

Raising his brow, Frost made a fast run at Jane, spun past her, then slammed the ball through the net. "You were saying?"

"…"

"That's what I thought." Grinning smugly, he passed the ball back to Jane. "6-4."

And like that, the game continued. Back and forth they took turns at the basket. Ducking, weaving and sprinting back and forth.

"So, Christmas is coming up. You and Maura got any plans?" Barry asked this as Jane attempted a tricky 3 pointer. He didn't know how she'd take his assumption that the two women would be together. Maura did have a family after all.

"We haven't decided on anything yet." Jane spoke as she threw the ball. "She wants either wants a big family gathering, Rizzoli's and the Martin's, or the complete opposite. "Something a little more intimate" were her exact words. Whatever that means."

"I have a few ideas." Frost mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Pass the ball already."

"How about you Frost? You got any plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Staying at mom and Robin's. I haven't spent any quality time with them for a while. Figured it was long overdue."

Jane smiled as Frost stole the ball from her. "Your mom was pretty cool. Robin too. You should get them to visit more often."

"Hey, it's not like I don't try. Work keeps them pretty busy. Between all of us, we make time when we can."

Scooping up her water bottle, Jane sipped hungrily from the sports cap. Then ran back to their game.

"I'm really not in the mood for a big gathering. Last year was complete chaos. Too many Rizzoli's in a confined space is just asking for trouble. Throw in Lydia and her ma, and a crying TJ, I was practically praying for a body to miraculously turn up." Making a run at the basket, Frost caught up at the last moment blocking her shot.

"Nope. This year all I want is Maura, a tree with some presents under it and Miracle on 34th Street in the DVD player… And beer."

Frost grinned at Jane's answer as he scored another point. "Sounds pretty cosy."

"Yeah. I swear I'd live on her couch if she'd let me. Damn thing's comfier than my bed. Once she gets that fire going, I swear she's going to have to drag me from that room to sleep." An almost dreamy look passed over her face.

Standing there watching his badass partner going dreamy eyed over some Christmas snuggle time was almost too much to ignore. "You going to play ball or what?"

Throwing the ball to Frost, Jane shook her head. "Nah. I'm out. I need to tell Maura I want a quiet one this year. She's impossible once she's set her mind to something. Can't have her making the wrong choice." Jogging over to her things, she scooped them up then called over to her partner. "Good game."

Barry Frost watched as Jane left the court. He hadn't managed to get far in his questioning, but really, he was pretty sure he had the answer he was looking for.


	3. 3rd December

**3rd December**

Clearing her throat, Jane pulled herself to her full height. This was a woman in command and in total control of the situation. She'd been doing this long enough now that her nerves were minimal. Yes, surprises sometimes happened, but she found that if she approached from the start with a clear plan and was direct from the start, these things always worked out better. "Alright, this is how it's going to go down. We need to get in and out as quickly as possible."

A hand shot up to her right, and Jane quickly turned her attention to the woman beside her. "Questions will be taken at the end of the briefing." The hand reluctantly slipped back down.

Organising her thoughts for a moment, Jane pressed on."Right, Phase 1."

Spread before Jane was a large map of their location. A red arrow indicating their entry point. "I will be leading this first part. We will go to these four key locations." Pointing at each place in turn, the woman to her right scrunched her nose in distaste. "This will be quick. So no stopping once we get inside. Once we have located and retrieved the listed target, we will move swiftly to the next location.

"Now, the challenging part. 'Phase 2'. Phase 2 will probably mean having to explore all the remaining locations. Advanced planning is key. Hopefully I will be handed a list shortly and we can quickly eliminate certain locations without having to enter.

"On a final note, this will be a timed exercise. Four hours maximum. That includes Phase 1 and lunch. Now… Any questions?"

Once again the hand to Jane's right shot up. Jane reluctantly nodded her assent. If all participants were not on board, this is when a good plan could quickly come crashing to the ground.

"Completely ignoring the fact you insisted I remain quiet during your 'briefing', you can't seriously expect me to complete my Christmas shopping in under 4 hours. That's preposterous!" Maura's wide eyes fixed on Jane in mild contempt. "Just because you do not enjoy shopping as much as I do, does not mean those I care for should suffer. A well thought out gift shows how much I care. I will not compromise this message with your impatience…" Maura paused for a moment. Thinking. "...6 hours."

A resigned groan issued from Jane. "Six! Six hours! No, Maura. Pleeeease."

"Stop whining, Jane."

"Really? If you expect me to trail behind you carrying your bags for six. Whole. Hours… You can not seriously expect me not to complain. I've been on stakeouts that are shorter than your shopping trips."

Maura shook her head, rolling her eyes at the same time. "Stop whining, or I'll insist upon eating lunch at the organic vegetarian restaurant we passed on our way in."

Jane's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"…Fine." Jane sighed dramatically. Mumbling under her breath. "I don't know why I agree to come out with you."

Maura smirked. "Yes, you do." Jane frowned as Maura headed towards the first of her listed stores. "And stop frowning. Or we won't stop for ice cream along the way."

Putting on the biggest fake smile she could manage, Jane continued her mumbling as she raced to catch up with Maura. "It's a good thing I love you…"


	4. 4th December

**4th December**

Barging in like she owned the place, Jane strode into Maura's house with a cold six pack and a hot pizza in hand. "Maura?!"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Joining her friend, Jane deposited all but one of her beers into the fridge, then grabbed a bottle of Syrah from the wine rack.

Smilling at the choice of wine, Maura quickly finished up what she was doing. Jane had clearly been paying attention to her drinking habits while she had been indulging in Jane's food choices. Drying her hands, she pulled some napkins from a draw.

Leaning against the counter, Jane flipped open the pizza box, inhaling the heavenly scent. "Even your mushrooms can't ruin this smell."

Rolling her eyes, Maura joined Jane at the counter. Picking up a slice, she daintily bit into it, testing the temperature. "Mmmm. Delicious."

Jane's eyes lost focus for a moment, as she watched Maura's tongue flick out over her lips. Then realising she was staring, grabbed up her own slice of pizza, shoving half of it into her mouth.

Realising this was an epic mistake, she swallowed the hot cheese hastily, then downed nearly half her beer.

Maura shook her head, a large smile on her face, reaching over to rub Jane's back. "It helps if you masticate." Jane almost chocked on her tongue, stepping away from Maura's soothing touch. "WHAT?"

"Chew... Your food."

Eyes big and round, Jane slowly processed Maura's words. "Why can't you just say that to start with!"

Casting around for a change of subject, Jane noticed Maura's house was devoid of decorations. "So when are you putting your tree up?"

Maura looked back at Jane. Letting the subject change go. "Which tree would that be?"

"Uh, the Christmas variety?"

Maura seemed surprised at the question. "Oh, I'm surprised you noticed."

"Of course I noticed. Your house is the only one on your street without lights."

"I hav-" Jane jumped in before Maura could explain that every room in her house had adequate lighting. "Christmas lights, Maur."

"Oh. Well I haven't had time to go pick out a tree, and without a tree it just didn't seem worth it. I thought I might just leave it this year."

Jane could hardly believe her ears. "Uh uh. That's not happening."

Maura gave Jane a look. "They're just decorations, Jane."

"I can't believe it. The woman who likes to make every place she's in pretty, can't be bothered to put a few lights and ornaments up."

Maura frowned at that description of herself. "Just because I like my home and workspace to be aesthetically pleasing, does not mean I have to-"

Promptly butting in, Jane thought it best to cut her best friend off now before she worked herself up. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I was just teasing, Maur."

Maura slapped at Jane's arm. "You're terrible."

Jane grinned. "It's part of my charm.

"Seriously though, Ma will not let you get away with not decorating. Really. She will make your life hell."

"I think hell is a little overboard, Jane."

Snapping up another slice of pizza, Jane just smiled knowingly. "If you don't decorate, you will come home one day from work, your house decorated by the ghosts of Rizzoli Christmases past.

"Picture it now. Mismatched light sets - blues, greens, reds and yellows blinking at you, the odd bulb here and there not working. A giant inflatable snowman on your front lawn, coupled with a three legged nodding reindeer with one eye missing. Lovely gold and silver cut out decorations hanging from your ceiling, a-"

"Okay. Okay. Stop. That's enough. Angela would never do that to my home." It came off as more of a question than a statement, and Maura's eyes, large with terror bore frantically into Jane. "She would…" The 'not' got stuck in her throat. "…She would."

Rubbing Maura's arm in sympathy, while chuckling to herself, Jane did her best to ease the tension in her friend. "Tell you what. Instead of going for that early morning run tomorrow, how about we head down to a lot I know and pick you up a tree? They have decorations there too. We can find some that you'll find statically pleasing."

"Aesthetically."

Jane winked at her calming friend.

* * *

Despite the early start, Jane was feeling pretty pleased with herself. All because she'd offered that little bit of help, Maura had been all smiles and laughter and soft touches all day. Yep, she was as pleased as punch.

They'd worked hard (because Jane knew the owner he allowed them to saw the tree down themselves), then wandered about the makeshift store full of shiny Christmas baubles and snowy ornaments. Maura had settled quickly on a theme. Silver with hints of a deep purple.

It was noon now, and having finally finished decorating, Jane had to admit the theme worked incredibly well. Maura just had that magic touch. Everything around her was stunning.

Stretching with a yawn, Jane smiled sleepily up from the couch at her beautiful best friend. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to crawl back into bed."

Pulling a cover from the back of the couch, Maura joined Jane, throwing it over the both of them. "Set the alarm on your phone for 20 minutes. I'm a little tired myself. A quick powernap, then we'll have some lunch."

Reclining on opposite ends of the couch, legs entangled, Jane pulled out her phone. "20 minutes. You got it." Making sure not to grin. Jane set the alarm for much much later.


	5. 5th December

**5th December**

Maura had had a long day. Pushing in through her front door, she shivered as Jane rushed in behind her.

"It is astonishingly cold out there." Maura's teeth chattered as she quickly undid her coat and removed her shoes. "I did not wear nearly enough layers today. Had I anticipated having such trouble accessing the body I would have dressed more appropriately." Slipping out of her coat as Jane held onto it, Maura shook snow from her hair before rushing over to her fireplace, determined to warm up her home as quickly as possible.

Hanging up their coats, and haphazardly removing her boots, Jane strolled through the house and up the stairs to Maura's bedroom. Looking around Maura's walk in closet, she located the biggest, warmest looking sweater she could find before returning to the living room.

Maura had got a pretty good fire going at this point, and Jane watched as Maura rubbed her hands together while kneeling in front of the flames.

"Here. I got you this." Jane spoke as she placed the sweater down on the couch.

Maura smiled up at Jane in gratitude. "Thank you. You should sit down. I'll make us some hot chocolate. It won't take long."

"No no. You stay, get warm. I'll make the drinks. You've had a longer day than me. Relax. I'll even make the good stuff and not the instant I snuck into your cupboard last week."

Maura refrained from telling Jane that she'd found the instant powder two days ago and had promptly gifted it to her brother, Tommy. Instead she just thanked Jane again, then seated herself on the couch. Pulling the blanket off the back and down over her knees, she then put on the sweater Jane had gotten for her.

Less than 10 minutes later, both women were snuggled up on the couch together enjoying their warm drinks. Maura, legs pulled up, leaning into Jane, laid her head down on her friends shoulder after taking a big sip of her hot chocolate. The warm liquid travelled quickly through her body, and almost instantly she felt her body temperature start to rise.

"You feeling better yet?" Jane asked as she reached across herself and rubbed her friends arm.

"Much better, thank you."

Jane grinned as her friend nuzzled in a little closer. Maura's presence was always a reassuring comfort. No matter what she saw during her day, knowing that Maura's familiar warmth was nearby always bolstered her mood. Comforted her.

Nudging at her, Jane lifted her arm so Maura could move in closer, then rested it across her friends shoulders, pulling her in tight.

They didn't have the TV on. They were content in each others presence. The silence comfortable rather then awkward.

Quickly finishing up her drink, Jane noticed Maura's cup starting to tilt. Looking down at the honey-blonde tucked up under her arm, she saw that Maura's eyes were closed. Reaching over, she gently pulled the cup from lightly gripped fingers, and placed it on the small table beside the couch, along with her own.

Readjusting the blanket slightly, Jane wriggled a little as she shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the crown of Maura's head.

The sleeping woman gave a small murmur, turning her body more fully into Jane and wrapping her other arm across her waist.

Settling her hand over Maura's, Jane sighed contentedly, then watched her friend sleep until she too drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	6. 6th December

**A/N:** A day late. Sorry. Work got crazy! I'll post todays along with tomorrow's.

* * *

**6th December**

"Come on! Ma's waiting in the car." Frankie called impatiently from the entrance to Jane's apartment.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Jesus!" Jane shouted back.

The Rizzoli's were having a family dinner at one of Maura's favourite French restaurants. Angela was picking everyone up one by one, then Maura would meet them there. The M.E had had to unexpectedly stay late at work, but rather than cancel, she promised she would get there as soon as possible.

Watching Jane rush out of her bathroom and sit down in her living room, Frankie whistled at his sisters appearance, "Looking good, Janey."

Seated on her couch, she stopped pulling on her shoes to smile up at her little brother. "Thanks." An uncertainty clouded Jane's features and voice for a moment. "You sure I look okay?"

It wasn't often Frankie got to see his sister unguarded, so he forewent the standard teasing that usually followed a compliment, and settled on honesty. "Yeah, you look beautiful, Jane."

Deflecting the compliment with an eye roll, she quickly finished putting on her shoes and grabbed her winter coat from the arm of the couch. Walking over to her brother she ruffled his hair affectionately. Her way of saying thanks.

"Hey!" Frankie groused in mock annoyance.

Bickering, the two siblings left Jane's apartment.

* * *

The meal had been a success from start to finish. The atmosphere was very relaxed. Something that surprised the Rizzoli's. The restaurant had a cosy friendly feel to it, that quickly put them all at ease. Maura had been right in her recommendation and assurances that they would all love it.

She joined them shortly after they had arrived, and was delighted with the family's first impressions of the place. The food was delicious, and having all ordered different dishes, they spent the evening tasting each others choices.

Now, two hours after they had arrived, they all sat round the table enjoying various wines (except for Tommy who was on Orange juice) and chatting up a storm.

Seated next to one another, Jane and Maura were deep in quiet conversation about the body that had kept the M.E late, while Angela shot looks of disapproval in their direction every so often for their choice in topic, while listening in on her boys talking about Frankie's latest girlfriend.

A few minutes later Maura excused herself to the ladies room.

As Maura disappeared, Jane watching after her, Frankie suggested they move over to the bar so the table would be free. Glasses in hand, they all wandered over to the small bar area near the front of the entrance and seated themselves.

Placing hers and Maura's drinks on the bar, Jane leaned towards her mother. "Just going to wait for Maura over there." Jane indicated a small alcove, a sort of midway point between the bathrooms and where they had been seated. "I don't want Maura wondering where we disappeared to."

Nodding at her daughter, Angela, Tommy and Frankie all shared a knowing smile as soon as Jane's back was turned.

Looking around the softly lit restaurant, Jane noticed the fake snow sprayed in the corners of the windows to make them look permanently frosted for the Christmas season. A small decorated tree sat close to the entrance of the kitchen, while a larger one was over by the bar. Dotted around were wreaths of holly along with sprigs of mistletoe.

So caught up in her appraisal of the restaurant, she almost missed her best friend walking out of the ladies. "Maura! Over here." Jane called as loudly as she dared, not wanting to disturb the other diners.

Blinking in surprise, Maura changed direction, meeting Jane in the alcove.

"We moved to the bar. Thought it'd be good to free up the table."

"Thank you for waiting for me." Running her eyes over her best friend, Maura added "I didn't get a chance to say when I arrived, but you look exquisite in that dress, Jane."

A light blush coloured the brunettes cheeks as she secretly felt a giddy rush internally at the compliment. "Thanks, Maur. You too, but that's nothing new. You always look beautiful."

Reaching out with her hand, she lightly squeezed Jane's in thanks. It was then she happened to look up and noticed something. "Oh!" Maura gasped. Both women jumping a little in surprise at Maura's outburst.

"What?" Jane asked looking up. Eyes going wide upon recognition of Maura's sudden cry.

"Mistletoe." Maura pointed out unnecessarily.

"Uh huh."

Looking nervously at one another, neither woman could find a word to say. Unconsciously though, they moved a step closer to each other.

Jane's eyes cast nervously about, fidgeting and scratching at her neck. "It's just a kiss."

Maura wasn't sure if this was meant for her ears or if Jane was just talking to herself, so stepped as close to Jane as she could get, so the distance between them was minimal. Jane seemed to hold her breath when Maura entered her personal space, then apparently making up her mind with a nod to herself looked the woman opposite her in the eye.

Focused on each other, time seemed to slow down for them, each taking the time to memorise every detail as they leaned towards one another. Lips inching closer and closer.

An inch apart, both able to feel the others breath mingling with their own, a waiter interrupted them. "Ah! Young love." Winking at them both he carried on walking.

The moment broken, Jane turned her head and pressed a quick kiss to Maura's cheek.

Unsure as to whether she was relieved or disappointed, Maura smiled affectionately at her friend, as Jane tugged at her arm to get her moving back towards the bar.

Neither woman realised three pairs of eyes suddenly looking elsewhere.


	7. 7th December

**7****th**** December**

It was 2am when Angela's car pulled up outside Maura's home. Tommy was driving as everyone else was over the legal drink drive limit. Frankie had already been dropped off, and this was the last stop of the night. Jane was staying over as there had been a heavy snowfall that evening that had only just stopped, and Maura had thought it'd be safer for one less trip.

Piling out of the car, Angela said her goodnights and left the remaining three to say their goodbyes.

"Tommy, would you like to stay also?" Maura asked warmly. "There's plenty of room."

"Nah, I can't. I promised Lydia I'd be home tonight. TJ hasn't been sleeping well. It's my turn to sit with him when he wakes."

The two women smiled at the youngest Rizzoli. He really had taken to fatherhood. He still had his moments of stupidity and not thinking things through, but his heart was always in the right place, and TJ loved his daddy.

"Night, Janey, Maura." Hugging them both goodbye, he slipped back into the car.

"Night, Tommy. Drive safe!" They both called.

Waving him off, the ladies quickly rushed inside to get out of the cold.

"What a wonderful night." Maura exclaimed as she handed her coat to Jane to hang up. "We should do that more often."

Jane smiled at her best friend. Even now, after all these years, Maura still got a thrill from being a part of her family. Knowing that, seeing that effect, it warmed her up inside faster than any fire could.

Sat on the couch now, Maura removed her shoes, and stretched into a yawn.

"Why don't you head on up to bed, Maur. I'll lock the place up."

Smiling gratefully, Maura wearily pulled herself up. "Thank you. I didn't realise how tired I was until just now."

"You had a long day. You got called in at 5:00am, I'm surprised you lasted this long."

Covering another quick yawn, Maura reached out with her other hand, running her fingers softly down Jane's arm in thanks. Catching each others fingers as them met, there was a gentle squeeze, and whispered goodnights.

Watching Maura walk up the stairs to her bedroom, Jane was actually surprisingly awake. As she wandered around the house, locking up and checking that everything was secure, Jane grabbed a beer from the fridge. One more wouldn't hurt.

Looking out the living room window at the thick snow fall, Jane took a moment to appreciate the how nice everything looked when covered in snow.

What she didn't appreciate and was now realising, was that Maura's car was now snowed in. Not wanting to have her doing it in the morning, Jane rushed upstairs to guest room and pulled out a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and a sweater. Changing quickly she went back downstairs pulled her winter coat back on, found a pair of her boots and entered the garage from the house. Quickly locating the snow shovel and making sure she still had her beer, Jane headed out into the cold to start working.

The exertion of shovelling and the alcohol in her system kept her warm enough, and for the next hour Jane dutifully cleared Maura's drive of show.

Pleased with herself at a job well done, Jane placed the shovel back in the garage, discarded her boots and coat, and headed upstairs to the guest bedroom.

Entering the room she noticed the bed wasn't made up. Shrugging, she walked to Maura's bedroom, carefully eased the door open and quietly stepped inside.

The room was warm, and so she stripped down to her underwear and t-shirt. As carefully as possible, she eased into the bed. Curled up on her side, she had just closed her eyes when Maura spoke. "Thank you." She sleepily mumbled.

Jane turned to look at her friend. "Huh?"

Scooting closer, Maura spoke a little louder. "Thank you. For clearing the driveway. You didn't have to do that."

Jane turned fully, so that she was now facing her best friend. "It was nothing, Maur. You know I don't mind doing things for you." Feeling that she was getting a little mushy, Jane changed the subject. "Sorry if I woke you. The guest bed wasn't made up. I hope you don't mind."

Neither woman mentioned that Jane could have easily grabbed some bedding from the closet. It's not like she didn't know where everything was kept in this house. She spent more time here than her own apartment.

Nor did Maura mention that when she had first gone upstairs she had quickly gone to the spare room and stripped the bed.

Reaching, Maura loosely gripped Jane's forearm. Her thumb brushing back and forth over the sensitive skin. "Of course not, Jane. You're always welcome here."

Blushing at the thought, Jane just nodded in acknowledgement, and relished the feeling of Maura's fingers still holding on to her.

"Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight, Maur."


	8. 8th December

**8****th**** December**

The majority of Sunday had come and gone with little going on. Maura's house had been uncommonly quiet, as the usual Rizzoli Sunday family gathering was skipped this week due to the meal they'd had together a couple of nights previous.

Even though the Maura had expected not to see most of the Rizzoli's that day, she had thought that Jane would make an appearance. However, as the hours passed, and the afternoon became evening, Maura still had heard not a word from Jane. Picking up her car keys, she strode purposefully out of the house.

The temperature was well below freezing at this point, and as Maura pulled up outside Jane's apartment block, she pulled her coat a little tighter around herself before moving quickly into the building.

Knocking gently, Maura waited patiently for the door to open. After a couple of minutes and a few more polite knocks, Maura's patience was wearing thin. Rummaging through her purse, Maura pulled her keys out, located the correct one, and opened the door. Closing it behind her, she softly called out for her best friend.

Stepping more fully into the living area, Maura found Jane asleep on the couch. The brunette was propped up by some pillows and wrapped up in her duvet. Concern quickly coloured Maura's features and hurried as quietly as she could to Jane's side. It was then she noticed Jane's hands wrapped loosely around some small heat pads.

The concern fast changed into sympathy. "Oh, Jane."

Placing her bag on the coffee table, Maura noticed a bottle of open painkillers. Closing the lid, she removed her shoes to make sure she could move around the apartment making as little noise as possible.

Entering the kitchen, she pulled out a pan, filled it with water and put it on to boil. Rifling through a drawer, she quickly located some old pads and as soon as the water was boiling, dropped them in. In the 10 minutes it took for the pads to fully reheat, Maura made a quick snack for herself and one for Jane incase she woke up.

Moving back to the couch, Maura deposited the food on the small table, then gently eased Jane's fingers open. A small pained moan escaped her sleeping friend, and Maura felt a painful squeeze in her heart. Removing the cold heat pads and replacing then with the newly warmed ones, she only hoped they would quickly relieve the pain.

She hated that Jane tried to hide this from her. She hadn't thought about how the sudden temperature drop might have effected Jane's hands. Quickly locating a blanket, she placed a cushion on the floor in front of the couch close to the end the sleeping detective was facing. Settling in she ate her sandwich slowly, allowing the pads time to do their work. Easing the pain in her friend.

She wished Jane had called her. She always tried to be so brave and tough things out alone. No matter how much Maura tried to convince her she didn't need to, and as much as Jane had opened up over the years, there were still things she just wouldn't ask for help with. Hiding them for as long as she could.

Twenty minutes later, Maura gently shifted one of Jane's hands into her own and began to lightly massage the scared tissue. The brunette shifted in her sleep a few times, but the pained crease on her brow slowly faded. Spending 30 minutes on each hand, Maura then waited an hour, then repeated her actions. Reheating the pads, then massaging each hand.

Jane stayed asleep throughout this. Maura wasn't sure if it was due to the medication or if Jane was just worn out from the pain. Either way, Maura carried on like this through the night. It was around four in the morning when she dozed off mid-massage. Jane's hand firmly in her own.


	9. 9th December

**9th December**

Monday had come too soon. Both Doctor and Detective were abruptly woken early that morning by their phones ringing. Duty called.

Rushing through their morning routines in manner that suggested this was an all too common occurrence, Jane barely had time to register just why they'd woken up hand in hand, Maura asleep on her floor.

She did notice that her hands felt much better.

The call out was handled pretty quickly, it was looking like homicide wouldn't be needed to investigate the case. So with the body removed from the scene and headed back to the morgue, Jane drove herself and Maura back to the precinct.

Maura barely said a word on the drive back. Her tired eyes unfocused as she stared out the passenger side window at nothing in particular. Tuning her radio to a station more to her best friends liking, Jane tried to keep the drive back to the station as smooth and as peaceful as possible.

It was still quiet for Jane when lunch time rolled around, so leaving her paperwork half done on her desk, she quickly left to go grab some lunch for Maura and herself.

Twenty five minutes later she was hitting the down button on the elevator to the morgue.

Approaching the office, Jane noticed the lights inside were off. Thinking that Maura must be taking a nap, she decided to just leave the lunch in the fridge and note somewhere easy to find. Just as she was searching for a pen and paper, she was intercepted by Susie Chang.

"Detective Rizzoli?" The sometimes nervous in her presence Senior Criminologist spoke. "Doctor Isles is sleeping. She said if you came down for lunch, could you please wake her."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Susie."

Ducking her head, Susie then held out a folder to Jane. "For Dr. Isles. It's some preliminary test results from this mornings body."

Handing over the folder, Susie made a quick exit.

Bags and folder tucked under her arm, and a drinks tray balanced in her right hand, Jane carefully entered Maura's office. Depositing lunch on the desk, she then walked over to the couch. Maura was curled up, a small thick blanket covering her. Kneeling so she was eye level with her, Jane softly called her name, gently rubbing her leg to help wake her smoothly. "Maura. Time to get up. Wake up, honey."

Slowly, hazel eyes blinked sleepily up at the smiling detective. "Jane?"

"Rise and shine, Maur. No time for sleeping on the job." Jane gently teased, winking at her friend. "I went to your favourite deli to get us lunch."

Still a little out of it, Maura just stared at her friend. Trying in vein to process what had just been said.

"You're adorable when you're like this." Jane said, more to herself than Maura. Reaching out, she tucked a loose strand of hair back behind Maura's ear, then took both of her friends hands in her own. "Come on. Up you get." With an exaggerated heave, Jane pulled Maura upright.

Five minutes later, lunch was spread out before them. Chicken salads, water and coffee. Tucking in eagerly, the two women ate in relative silence. Jane threw out the odd comment here and there, but mostly they just enjoyed their food and one anothers presence.

Food finished, Maura lay her head on Jane's shoulder. Eye's closed as she let the caffeine from the coffee work its magic.

Voice heavy with gratitude, Jane spoke quietly. "Thank you, Maura. For last night. You didn't have to do that."

Eyes still closed, Maura reached out and stilled the detective's fidgeting hands with her own. "Yes, I did. If you're in pain, and there's a way that I can ease it, I will do everything in my power to do so. I'm just annoyed you didn't call me. Don't do that again. Your stubbornness only led to your own increased suffering, and little sleep for myself. "

"Sorry. I just…"

"Don't like asking for help." Maura interjected. "I know, but you know better than to not ask for mine by now. Much like you do not like seeing me hurt, I do not like to see you hurting either. So please call me or come find me next time."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Really." Jane said contritely. The serious, but heartfelt tone in which her best friend was speaking getting through to her.

Maura gave a gentle squeeze to the hands beneath her own. "How are they feeling today?"

"Much better. Thank you. You seem to have a magic touch."

"Don't you forget it!"

Smiling to themselves. They spent the rest of their lunch break quietly content in each others company.


	10. 10th December

**A/N:**Sorry for the delay. Work got crazy. 18 hour shifts left little time to write. I have 3 days off now, so I'll have plenty of time to catch up.

Thank you for all the reviews and kind words left so far. Much appreciated!

* * *

**10****th**** December**

Frost and Jane hunkered down behind a car. The last shot someone had taken at them had barely missed. It felt like they were surrounded on all sides and there was no way they were going to get out of this.

"Jane, I don't think there's a way out of this, and we're out of ammo."

Jane's attention snapped to her partner. "I don't want to hear talk like that, Frost." Determination glinted in the Brunette detectives eyes. "There's always a way. We're going to get out of this."

Turning back to her previous position, Jane carefully poked her head out around the side of the car. She quickly pulled back as a couple of shots impacted the trunk of the car, just where her head had been a mere moment before. "Crap!"

"I think we're going to have to make a run for it." There was a resigned note to Barry Frost's voice. "I can't see any other way. "

"Dammit. I think you're right." The two partners shared a look. "I think it's best if we split up."

"Uh uh. No way." Frost shook his head. "We should stick together."

"If we separate it might just give us the time we need. It might confuse them, or divide their attention long enough that we can reach new cover."

"And then what?" Frost rallied. "We're on our own. I don't like that."

"Well, can you see another way out? "

Frost looked at Jane for a moment. "Alright. You're in charge. If you think it'll work, I'm in,"

Jane grinned at her partner and friend. "When have I ever let you down?" She cheekily winked at him, then her face grew serious again. "Alright. I'll go left. You take right. You ready?" Jane held out her hand.

"Ready partner." Frost shook it.

With a silent three count and a nod, the two friends made a break for it.

Immediately balls of snow were hurled in their direction. A clear female voice clearly calling out orders. "Tommy, she's heading toward the guest house. Cut her off. Frankie, make sure Frost doesn't make it to the tree."

Maura was giddy with excitement, standing proudly next to their snow fort. It had been Tommy's idea to lure Jane outside into a snowball fight. Jane had been doing that thing again, where she put her need to win at everything ahead of her best friends feelings. She had so badly wanted to be on Jane's team when they went out back for a little friendly touch football game. Jane had refused, and promptly picked Frost. Tommy had quickly whispered his idea to Frankie, who nodded his agreement. Frankie then chose Maura as his team mate, while Tommy rushed out the front to prepare for the snowball war.

When Tommy came back 45 minutes later. He was red faced, but grinning proudly. He'd pulled her aside and told her the plan. Touched that the Rizzoli brothers had done this for her, she nodded her assent. They called time on the game. Jane and Frost boasting loudly about their runaway victory. Maura apologised to Frankie for not being very good, but he shook it off quickly. "Don't worry about it, Maura. You're a great strategist."

Grinning proudly at the complement, Maura followed the family inside.

Maura had disappeared out front not long after. Surveying the battle ground. Making a few adjustments to Tommy's well thought out preparation. Texting Tommy and Frankie, they had joined Maura out front, then they lay in wait.

A few minutes later, Jane and Frost followed. Curious as to what had happened to everyone else. The moment they were out of the front door, they were bombarded with snowballs. Reaching down they grabbed a handful of snow each and returned fire, then breaking for cover, they ran over to Frost's car parked in the drive. Squatting down they realised all the snow had been cleared around it.

Which is what led them to where they were now.

Snowball after snowball was hurled in their direction. The two Rizzoli brothers and Maura hurling their missiles with deadly accuracy.

Jane and Frost hurled a few snowballs in their direction, but it was no good. Before long they were on the ground. Hands up begging for mercy.

Laughing and sharing high-fives, the victorious team helped Jane and Frost up.

A grinning Maura gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Jane narrowed her eyes at her youngest brother as he puffed his chest up proudly. Frankie giving him a loving slap on the back.

As Maura, Frost and Frankie wandered back into the house, Jane pulled her brother aside. "What the hell was that?" Tommy smirked at the blatant display of jealousy.

"Sis, stop being an ass. The next time a beautiful woman asks to be on your team, let her. Even if you lose the game, you still win."

His sage advice passed on, Tommy strut back to the house, pleased that he'd managed to score points with Maura over Jane for once.

Jane herself just stood out in the cold. Unable to believe what had just happened. She only snapped out of it when she felt a warm hand in her own. Maura had come back outside.

Looking at the hand in her own, Jane looked hard at her best friend. "I'm an ass sometimes, aren't I."

Maura laughed lightly. "I wouldn't quite phrase it like that, but yes, you are."

Jane frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Maura tugged on Jane's hand, trying to get her to move inside.

"You're more important to me than winning."

"I know that, too. You just get a little caught up sometimes."

Jane studied her friends face. There was nothing but sincerity there.

Slowly they moved towards the house.

"You kissed Tommy."

Maura froze for a moment. Knowing this was a sensitive subject, she refrained from laughing at the pout on Jane's face. "On the cheek."

"I didn't like it." The admission was quiet, and Jane was looking everywhere but at the woman holding her hand.

Stepping in close to her friend, Maura placed her lips close to the corner of Jane's mouth, kissing her softly. She lingered for a moment longer than was necessary. Pulling back, the two women shared a look before heading back into the warm house.


	11. 11th December

**11th December**

"Maura?" Jane called out. Unsure where her friend had disappeared to. "Maura, where'd you go?"

Jo Friday's leash jingled in her hand as checked to make sure her dog was at her side. "See what happens when you run off, Jo." She sternly admonished her pet. Jo Friday just looked quizzically up at her owner. Unsure why she sounded so angry. Jane continued on, muttering under her breath. "You turn your back for just a minute and everything runs off. First my damn dog, then my… Maura."

Clearing the tree line that Jo had run into, Jane called out again as the playground came into view.

"Jane!" A breathless, but happy sounding Maura called out. "What are you yelling about? I'm right here."

Huffy, Jane stalked towards her best friend who was sat on the ground in the snow. "I couldn't find you." Jane shot an irritated glare her smiling friend.

"You clearly didn't look very hard. I'm not that far from where you left me."

The amused tone in her voice seemed to aggravate Jane even more. "I didn't _leave _you. Jo Friday decided to go walkies where she shouldn't. I could hardly leave her." The grumpy brunette paused in her grumbling for a moment. Finally registering that her best friend was sat on the ground. "And what on earth are you doing, sat in the snow like that?!"

Maura grinned. Pointing at an area of disturbed snow near the playground border, her happy voice filled Jane in. "Snow angels. I thought it might be fun to try and make one."

Jane shook her head in awe of the woman before her. Her sour mood instantly evaporating. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you." And with that, Maura Isles, Chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts, flopped back in the snow and waved her arms and legs back and forth.

Jane was utterly enchanted.

She stood there just watching her beautiful sophisticated friend playing in the snow like a child. She really was in awe of the woman.

A minute later, red faced and excited, Maura jumped up, carefully clearing the area of snow she had just lain in. Turning to Jane, eyes wide and searching, she asked, "How does it look?"

Jane had to work hard to keep a straight face. Maura was looking at her with something akin to a need for approval. As if this was an important test she had to pass and everything hinged on Jane's assessment of her hard work.

Pretending to seriously study the snow angel at her feet for a good minute, Jane turned to her not quite patiently waiting friend. "It's great, but it's missing one thing."

Maura turned to look at the snow angel she'd made. Her head tilting to the left as she tried to figure out just what she hadn't done right.

Jane could practically see smoke coming out of her ears.

"I see nothing missing."

Jane just shook her head. A faux serious look on her face. "Here, hold this." Handing Jo's leash over, she stood to the right of the snow angel, turned around and flopped back into the snow. In a quick and efficient manner, Jane moved her arms and legs, then stood back up.

Hopping out of the flattened snow she nodded her head in approval. "There. Now it's perfect. Can't have a lonely angel. She needs her best friend at her side."

Maura looked absolutely smitten as she gazed the woman beside her.

Stepping forward, she crouched down in the snow and drew a M+J under the hand holding snow angels. Standing up, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, then looped her arm through Jane's. "I think I'm ready to go home."

Calling for Jo to follow, the two women walked arm in arm through the snow.


	12. 12th December

**12th December**

"Surprise!"

Maura stood wide eyed and rather startled in her open doorway. "Father."

A sheepish looking Constance Isles stood behind her husband Philip. "I was going to call ahead, but your father insisted on turning up unannounced."

"Now now, Constance. No need to make it sound so impolite." Philip Isles had a big grin on his face. "I so rarely get to see my little girl. Let alone surprise her. She doesn't mind. Do you dear?" He directed that last part at his daughter.

Maura didn't answer. She was clearly struggling to maintain her composure. Her parents were here unannounced. Her parents were here and the house was not in the immaculate state she would like it to be. The guest room wasn't ready for if her parents wanted to stay over. There was no special meal prepared. Maura started to take deep calming breaths in the hope of staving off a panic attack. Unfortunately it just looked like she was starting to hyperventilate.

Constance and Philip looked on, concern starting to show on their faces. The older woman was about to step forward and do something when Jane appeared out of nowhere.

"Constance! Mr. Isles." She had never met Maura's father so did not feel comfortable addressing the man with his first name. She stuck out her hand quickly to shake Maura's father's own."So nice to meet you. Please come on in."

She quickly ushered them through the door, past Maura who was still desperately trying to calm herself.

Closing the door, Jane spoke up again. "Please, make yourselves at home. I just need a moment with Maura." With that she pulled Maura through the house and up the stairs. Leaving a bewildered Philip and a smirking Constance behind.

Philip looked at his wife. "Who was that whirlwind of a woman?"

Constance chuckled to herself. "That would be Jane Rizzoli. Maura's..." Maura's mother paused for an extended moment. She had her suspicions about her daughter's and Jane relationship, none of which she had shared with her husband. "Her best friend. I'm sure I've mentioned her to you before."

Philip thought hard for a moment, then nodded his head in confirmation of his recollection. "The firey Italian American?"

"Yes. That would be her. And a word of warning Philip. She's most protective of our daughter. She has no qualms about speaking her mind if she feels Maura is being mistreated in any way... That includes by us."

"Us? What on earth could she say of our treatment of Maura?"

The fact that Philip was so perplexed by what she had just said spoke volumes to Constance. They really hadn't spoken much of their perceived failings of their daughter. As much as Constance felt like she had come a long way in seeing their benign neglect of their daughter, Philip refused to. He saw their absence as Maura's ability to flourish on her own. One near heated argument had stopped Constance ever raising the subject again. She and her husband spent so much time apart with their work, that she didn't want to ruin what time they had together. Add in the fact that her husband saw his daughter even less, she had felt it just wasn't worth it. If she were honest with herself, she realised this was yet another failing in her treatment towards her daughter, but she was trying.

Shaking her head slightly, Constance merely changed the subject. "I do love coming to visit. Our Maura has a wonderful warm home."

Philip nodded in agreement. His eyes roving over every inch of his daughters home that he could see. He eagerly looked at the few photographs Maura had on display, and the art works hanging on her walls. He could hear soft music coming through the sound system. An instrumental of a classic Christmas song. He noticed the festive decorations and the tree standing proudly in the living room, stacks of presents already under it. Walking over to teh tree he crouched down and peaked at the tags. Mumbling the names as they were revealed to him. "Jane... TJ... Angela... Barry... Frankie... Tommy... Vince..." He refrained from saying Maura's name, but he felt a warmth in his heart at the large pile of gifts for his daughter, noticing the many different types of handwriting in the tags. "It seems our daughter has quite a few friends."

Constance smiled at the sound of pride in his voice. They had worried for most of their daughters life at her inability to make friends or lasting connections. "Yes. Our girl has come quite far in a short space of time. The Rizzoli's love her dearly. I feel that has made all the difference in the world." The undercurrent of sadness she felt at these words seeped through in her voice slightly. She wondered if her daughter might have struggled less growing up if only she and Philip had made more of an effort with her.

Interupting her somber thoughts, Jane reemerged in the living room. "Maura will be down shortly. She doesn't handle surprise visits from her loved ones so well. Especially those she feels she has something to prove to. No matter how much I tell her she doesn't." Jane gave Philip a pointed look.

"I see what you mean." The older man whispered to his wife, before turning his attention to Jane. "I assure you, Jane, Maura will not be judged by us while we are in her home. Especially not one as beautiful as this."

It was at this point Maura rejoined them. Speaking up as she entered the room. "Thank you, father. Jane helped me pick out the theme for Christmas. I almost didn't decorate this year, but she convinced me otherwise. In fact Jane and I cut the tree down ourselves." Pride seeped through her voice as it always did when mentioning this little fact.

"Did you now?" Philip laughed. "I'm glad you had a friend here to help you." Father and daughter smiled at one another, but the moment was broken when Philips phone started to ring. "Excuse me." He said to the room at large, walking into the kitchen for some privacy.

"So how long are you in town for?" Jane asked, knowing that Maura would be dying to know, but too shy or nervous to ask.

Constance looked at her daughter. "Just until tomorrow, I'm afraid. We tried so hard to rearrange our schedule, so at least one of us could be here with you for Christmas, Maura, but unfortunately things just would not work out. "

The look of genuine disappointment on Constance's face eased Jane's defensive edge, her look and stance becoming more open and friendly. She relaxed somewhat as mother and daughter spoke.

"Thank you for trying, mother. Perhaps next year? I would very much like for you to spend a christmas with the Rizzoli's and I. We always have such a wonderful time. I think you'd enjoy it."

"I've no doubt I would. Jane and Angela have always managed to keep me on my toes." Looking to Jane now, Constance carried on. "If the rest of your family is anything like yourself and your mother, I know I'd be in for a treat."

Jane laughed. She'd warmed to Constance as of late. She at least seemed to be trying. "Trust me, you don't want to spend all day cooped up in a house full of Rizzoli's. It becomes a zoo."

Maura lightly slapped Jane's arm, ignoring the indignant protest she gave in response. "Nonsense! While a lot of you may be a little rambunctious at times, you're all wonderfully kind, sweet and loving. It's a joy to be around."

Constance laughed at the interaction. Loving the playful glint in her daughter's eye that always seemed to be there when Jane was present.

Philip returned to the three women, a grin gracing his handome face. Constance recognised the look instantly. "What's going on, Philip?"

This caused the man to laugh. "I never could keep anything from your mother." He said to his daughter. "So, Maura. Are you free tomorrow?"

The youngest Isles thought for a moment. "Well, I have to go to work in the morning for a few hours at the very least, but once there I can arrange for someone to cover for me in the afternoon. Why do you ask, father?"

"I was just invited to a benefit meal tomorrow - The Winter Ball. It would be wonderful if you could come."

Maura was quiet for a moment before replying. "Would Jane be able to join us? It's just that Friday night is normally our night to unwind and do something together."

Constance smiled to herself at this revelation. Looking on with interest as Jane spoke up, placing a hand on Maura's shoulder.

"It's okay, Maur. You don't get to see you parents often. I can handle a Friday night alone."

Philip looked relieved at this, but Constance jumped in. "Don't be silly Jane. Of course you'll join us, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Will it Philip?" The edge to her tone with that last question spoke volumes.

Philip just nodded at his wife before addressing the two younger women. "As Constance said, you're more than welcome to join us, Jane."

"Thanks." The smile was a little tight. Winter ball? That sounded a little too formal for Jane's liking. These benefit meals always ended up being incredibly boring, and she almost always had to wear something she wasn't at all comfortable in, but Maura (and Constance for some reason) wanted her there. And that was all the reason she needed.

"Excellent." Philip rubbed his hands together in excitement. "I just need to make another call. Reserve a seat for Jane."

The three woman stood in silence as Philip Isles made his phone call. All looking a little perplexed when he asked for 5 seats at a table.

When the call ended Constance asked. "A table for five?"

That happy glint in Philips eye returned quickly. "Yes. You remember the Smyth's don't you?"

"Yes." She replied hesitantly. She had a sinking feeling she knew where this was going.

"Their boy Jack is in the city for the ball. Landed himself an award for the work he's doing. Some kind of medical research... I forget what exactly. Anyway, I always thought he and Maura would get along famously. I couldn't resist playing matchmaker."

"Ah." Constance replied. A nervous look thrown in her daughter and Jane's direction.


End file.
